themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod
Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod is the ninth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics You are sleeping off your demons When I come home Spittle bubbling on your lips Fine white foam I am young and I am good. It's a hot southern California day If I wake you up, there will be hell to pay And alone in my room, I am the last of a lost civilization And I vanish into the dark And rise above my station Rise above my station But I do wake you up, and when I do You blaze down the hall and you scream I'm in my room with the headphones on Deep in the dream chamber And then I'm awake and I'm guarding my face Hoping you don't break my stereo Because it's the one thing that I couldn't live without And so I think about that and then I sorta black out Held under these smothering waves By your strong and thick veined hand But one of these days I'm going to wriggle up on dry land Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"So this is a song, it's one of those songs where when I start to tell the stories about the -- this time in my life, which is my adolescence, stuff strikes me as funny and it doesn't seem to strike other people as funny except for other people who got themselves slapped around a little in their houses and stuff. And then they will laugh and then somebody next to them will give them a dirty look. And I will be like, no, no, he knows it's funny because you lived, right, so everything is funny if you manage to live to laugh about it later, right. And so this song is about, uh -- not knowing for sure that that's how it's going to turn out, but hoping nervously that it will." -- 2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *"This is a true story about how you learn what things you want to protect from a catastrophe that happens every four or five days." -- 2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia Things Referenced in this Song * "The superclass Tetrapoda (Ancient Greek τετραπόδηs tetrapodēs, "four-footed"), or the tetrapods /ˈtɛtrəpɒd/, comprises the first four-limbed vertebrates and their descendants, including the living and extinct amphibians, reptiles, mammals, and birds.... The change from a body plan for breathing and navigating in water to a body plan enabling the animal to move on land is one of the most profound evolutionary changes known." -- Wikipedia article, "Tetrapod" * The title of the song "Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod" is a reference to Job 1:8, "And the LORD said unto Satan, Hast thou considered my servant Job, that there is none like him in the earth, a perfect and an upright man, one that feareth God, and escheweth evil?" (KJB). Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session - London, England *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-06-19 - Eyeconik Records and Apparel - Las Cruces, NM *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, British Columbia *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Video